The Swan Prince
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: This is my first yaoi MXM story so please be gentle. And if you don't like yaoi, don't read it. It's based on The Swan Princess movie, so I hope you like it. There will be OOCness. And the Pairing is Miguel/Kai. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Swan Prince**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

This story is based on a movie called **The Swan Princess**. It's pretty much the same expect for it's a Beyblade version and yaoi.

The roles are as follows:

Odette: Kai (will be OOC)

Derek: Miguel

Rothbart (the bad guy): Boris

Jean-Bob: Tyson (in the story, he's actually a frog, but I'm going to make him a little dragon instead ok.)

Speed: Max (he'll remain a turtle)

Lieutenant Puffin: Bryan (He's going to be a falcon)

Queen Uberta (Derek's mom): Remain the same

King William (Odette's Dad): Voltaire (I know he's going to be a good guy, but he dies anyway so…)

Lord Rogers: Ray (but he won't be an old guy)

Bromley (Prince Derek's best friend): Claude (in the movie, Bromley is a coward but I can't see Claude being like that. So he won't be so cowardly)

Hag (Rothbart's sidekick): Remain the same

* * *

Kai: I can't believe you're making me do this.

TOF: I've always wanted to try a Miguel/Kai pairing. I was watching The Swan Princess today so I was like I'll do a Beyblade version.

Kai: Do I have to play the girl's role?

TOF: Yes.

Ray: Hey Kai, at least she's not making you wear the dress.

Kai: I guess.

TOF: And you get to be with Miguel.

Kai: (Blush)

TOF: I don't own the movie or the Beyblade characters.

Kai: Thank god!

TOF: Shut up! Or I will make you wear dresses like in the movie.

Kai: Shutting.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a king named Voltaire who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily, a son was born… A prince. And he was given the name Kai. Kings and Queens came from all over the place to offer their gifts to the child. Among them were the widow Uberta and her young son, Prince Miguel. It was then that Voltaire and Uberta happened upon the same idea. Miguel and Kai would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever.

But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter, Boris. Kai's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take King Voltaire's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. On the eve of his assault, Voltaire attacked and Boris's powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Voltaire. Someday I'll get my power back. And when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine." Boris promised as he fled the castle.

Many feared that King Voltaire was too kind. But in time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer, when Miguel and Kai would meet.

* * *

TOF: I'm ending it there. I know it was short. But it was mostly to explain what was going on.

Kai: I still can't believe she's making us do this.

Ray: Ditto.

TOF: Shut up! Anyway, Read and Review! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Swan Prince**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

Based on the movie: **The Swan Princess**

The roles are as follows:

Odette: Kai (will be OOC)

Derek: Miguel

Rothbart (the bad guy): Boris

Jean-Bob: Tyson (in the story, he's actually a frog, but I'm going to make him a little dragon instead ok.)

Speed: Max (he'll remain a turtle)

Lieutenant Puffin: Bryan (He's going to be a falcon)

Queen Uberta (Derek's mom): Remain the same

King William (Odette's Dad): Voltaire (I know he's going to be a good guy, but he dies anyway so…)

Lord Rogers: Ray (but he won't be an old guy)

Bromley (Prince Derek's best friend): Claude (in the movie, Bromley is a coward but I can't see Claude being like that. So he won't be so cowardly)

Hag (Rothbart's sidekick): Remain the same

* * *

TOF: Must I do this? 

Beyblade characters: Yes!

TOF: (pouts) Fine. I don't own the movie or the characters. Now can we get started?

Kai: (sighs) Fine. Let's get this over with.

TOF: Oh and there's going to be some singing in this chapter. As well as some yaoi.

* * *

**[Uberta's Castle – day time – Kids ages 8/9**

Outside the large castle stood Queen Uberta, her son, some guards and servants. King Voltaire and his son have just arrived. Voltaire got off his horse and helped his son Kai off. (I'm not going to be worried about clothes. Dress them however you want)

Voltaire and Kai approached them, their own guards following behind. The king took Uberta's hand and kissed it. "Dear Uberta, as lovely as ever I see." He let go and looked over to Miguel. "And who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Miguel, no doubt."

The queen welcomed them. "Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear Voltaire. And to you, young prince. Go on Miguel." She chuckled lightly. "Dear, go on…"

Miguel glared at his mother. "Mother!"

Uberta looked at him sternly. "Miguel!"

Miguel sighed. Might as well get it over with. "Hello, Prince Kai. I'm very pleased to meet you." He bowed.

Kai bowed back and replied in the same manner. "Pleased to meet you aswell, Prince Miguel." He then noticed Queen Uberta glaring at her son. He tilted his head to the side, confused.

Miguel scowled, stomped forward and grabbed Kai's hand, laying a kiss on it before pulling away and wiping his mouth. Kai glared at him and wiped his hand.

Their parents laughed, happy that things were so far going according to plan.

(The singing starts here. If you've seen the movie you'll kind of know what I'm talking about.)

Miguel and Kai sized each other up. They didn't like each other, and they knew they weren't going to get along.

Miguel: _I can't believe I'm stuck with him all summer  
I'll bet he doesn't wrestle, hunt or box_

Kai: _He looks conceited_

Miguel: _What a total bummer_

Kai: _If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox_

Miguel: _So happy you could come_

Kai: _So happy to be here_

Miguel and Kai: _How I'd like to run_

Kai: _This is not my idea_

Miguel: _This isn't my idea_

Miguel and Kai: _Of fun_

Inside Uberta's castle, the king and queen were ecstatic. The children seemed to get along…somewhat.

Uberta: _The children seem to get along quite nicely_

Voltaire: _We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks_

Uberta: _My dear King Voltaire, that's my point precisely_

Voltaire: _It's such good parenting_

Uberta: _And politics  
So happy we agree_

Voltaire: _I think we've got a deal_

Uberta: _Miguel's quite a catch_

Voltaire: _This is my idea_

Uberta: _This is my idea_

Voltaire and Uberta: _And such fun!_

And they began laughing.

**[A few years later – Voltaire's castle – Kids ages 11/12**

Kai stood on the balcony of his room looking down at his father, who was ready to go and trying to get Kai to hurry up.

Voltaire: _Good heavens, child, don't dawdle  
We can't keep Miguel waiting_

Kai: _I haven't packed or washed my hair  
And father, I get seasick_

[Miguel's Room

Uberta: _He soon will be arriving_

She saw her son sitting on his bed with his bow and arrows, shooting them at a picture of Kai that hung on a wall.

Uberta: _Is that respect you're showing?_

Miguel: _To make me kiss his hand again  
I swear I'm gonna be sick_

Finally Voltaire and Kai arrived in Uberta's lands at the boat dock.

The queen and King seemed very sure of their plan.

Voltaire: _One day Prince Miguel will be his intended_

Uberta: _Splendid_

At the castle, Kai did everything he could to keep up with Miguel and his friend Claude.

Miguel: _We've tried all summer but we just can't lose him_

Kai: _Hey, wait up!_

Kai followed them through the castle, down the stairway and outside.

Claude: _Quick, put on some speed_

Miguel: _When picking teams_

Claude: _Or friends_

Miguel: _I never choose him_

Claude: _You'd think he'd take a hint_

The two friends ran up the ladder of a tree house and pulled it up with them so Kai couldn't get in. Kai glared at them. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy.

Kai: _This really isn't fair_

Miguel and Claude: _We really couldn't care_

Kai wasn't happy with this and kicked a wooden beam that was helping hold up the tree house, causing it to come crashing down. Kai went home with a broken arm, bandaged head and a black eye.

Kai: _This is not my idea_

The other two boys weren't any better off. Both with bandaged heads, broken bones and bruised. They were seeing Kai and his father off. Uberta then scolded the two.

Miguel and Claude: _This isn't my idea_

All three: _Of fun_

(I'm going to skip the song parts of the servants and villagers. It doesn't need to be there.)

Kai continued going to Uberta's castle. During the years they were teens, things didn't seem as bad. They were either really competitive or ignored each other.

Miguel: _He's always flirting with the castle guards_

He scowled, watching Kai talk and laugh with the guards. Not paying Miguel any attention.

Claude smirked at his friend: _I think you really sorta like him_

Miguel and Kai sat at a table across from each other, paying cards in their hands.

Miguel: _I'd like him better if he'd lose at cards  
Four sevens and a ten_

He put down his cards. Unfortunately, he didn't win.

Kai: _I think I've won again_

Kai put his cards down as Miguel slouched back in his chair.

Miguel and Claude: _Every time he's won_

Kai smirked at him: _This is my idea_

Miguel and Claude: _This isn't my idea_

All three: _Of fun_

Over time, Voltaire and Uberta have been writing to each other. It's been another few years and their children were now adults. It's time to speed up their plan and get them together. Hopefully this will be the last time and the two can be married.

**[Kai and Voltaire are on their way to Uberta's kingdom - They are now adults – ages 18/19**

Miguel and Kai: _For as long as I remember  
We've been told we'd someday wed  
Every June until September_

Miguel's mother pushed him out of his room.

Miguel: _All their pushing and annoying hints_

Kai put up a struggle, as his father tried to get him to come out of the carriage. After a few minutes, a young man named Ray, walked over and helped Voltaire lift Kai by the arms into the air, to get him into the castle.

Kai: _I've got bruises with their fingerprints_

Miguel felt himself get pushed into a ballroom and the door close tightly behind him.

Miguel: _I can do much better, I am sure_

Kai was also pushed into the same ballroom a minute later.

Kai: _He's so immature_

But when they turned to each other, time seemed to stop. Miguel looked at Kai's beautiful crimson eyes. The markings on his face made him stand out. His duel colored hair had gotten longer and his crimson clothes suited him perfectly. In a word, Kai was beautiful.

Kai looked at Miguel's blue eyes, his blond hair and white and light blue clothes. He looked so handsome. He almost died when Miguel smiled at him.

(Now the singing is like their thoughts. But only for Miguel and Kai. Sorry if you're confused)

Kai: _I see him smiling and my knees start buckling  
I see inside him and my doubts are gone_

Miguel: _He started out as such an ugly duckling  
And somehow suddenly became a swan_

They walked towards each other. Kai let Miguel take him into his arms. Miguel's arms went around Kai's waist as Kai brought his arms around his partner's neck. They danced in the ballroom, as if those people that were there as well weren't with them.

Kai: _So happy to be here_

Miguel: _'Til now I never knew_

Kai and Miguel: _It is you I've been dreaming of_

Miguel: _This is my idea_

Kai: _This is my idea_

Voltaire and Uberta, seeing the sons dancing immediately began celebrating.

Voltaire, Uberta and other people: _What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion  
This is my idea (This is my idea)  
Such a good idea (Such a good idea)  
What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion  
This is exactly my idea  
Of love_

The pair stopped dancing, but still held each other.

Kai: _This is my idea_

Miguel: _This is my idea_

Miguel and Kai: _This is my idea  
Of_

Their faces went closer together, as they shared their first light kiss.

_Love_

They pulled apart, smiling. Miguel let one arm fall from Kai's waist and turned to everyone in the room. "Arrange the marriage!" He announced.

Everyone cheered, Ray signaled the orchestra to begin playing.

"Wait!" everyone stopped and turned to Kai.

Miguel smiled at him. "What? You're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful!"

Kai blushed lightly. But then he frowned. He wanted to know something before this continued on. "Thank you. But what else?"

Miguel looked confused. "What else?" what else was there?

Kai looked at Miguel with sad eyes and backed away from him. "Is beauty all that matters to you?"

Voltaire cleared his throat. He didn't like where this was going. Kai looked at his father, then back at Miguel, wanting an answer. He was disappointed in the one he got.

Miguel still seemed confused. "I uh… What else is there?"

Ray slapped himself in the head. Miguel had just screwed up.

The afternoon of the next day, Kai and his father sat upon their horses, ready to leave. Voltaire looked at Uberta sadly. "We tried, Uberta. No one can say we didn't try." But he only got sobs in response.

Voltaire looked to his son. "Say goodbye Kai."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye…?"

Kai looked at Miguel briefly, his eyes still sad. "…Goodbye Prince Miguel." Then he turned away.

Uberta elbowed her son. "Mother." He whispered.

"Miguel." She said.

Miguel looked at Kai's back. "Goodbye Prince Kai." Then the two trotted away.

Inside Uberta's castle were Ray, Miguel and Claude. Miguel and Claude were playing a game of chess – Claude cheating whenever Miguel wasn't looking – and Ray still going on about what happened.

"What else is there? He says, "Is beauty all that matters to you?" And you say, "What else is there?!" he shouted.

Miguel was pacing around wondering how he could make such a dumb mistake. It was now the evening, and Miguel still didn't know. "It was stupid, I know."

Claude moved a chess piece. "You're turn, Prince Miguel."

"I didn't know what else to say." He moved one of his own chess pieces, and then went back to pacing.

Claude took his turn again, this time taking Miguel's queen piece. "Oh! You lost your queen Miguel."

"That's twice in one day." He sighed.

Ray looked at Miguel. "Think. There must be something else you see about Kai other than beauty."

Miguel looked at Ray. "Of course I do, Ray. He's like… You know! How about… And then…" he couldn't explain it. There was just something about Kai. "I don't know how to say it! I'll prove it to him though. I'll prove my love!" he went back to the chessboard and moved one of his pieces, winning the game and surprising Claude (as he was cheating).

* * *

That evening, in the woods stood a shadowy man. "Today's the day, Voltaire… Everything you own, everything you love, will be mine."

* * *

Kai sat with his father in the coach, looking out the window as they rode along. 

Voltaire looked at his son with some confusion. " I – I just don't understand… What else did you want him to say?"

Kai didn't look at him. "I just wanted to know if he loved me. Not for my looks. But for just being me."

There was silence until they heard their guards shout to stop. Voltaire opened the door of the coach and stepped outside. "What's going on out here?" On the path stood a dark man. "Stay inside Kai." He told him and turned back to the man only to be blinded by a bright light and deafened by a screech that could only be made by a monster.

* * *

Back at Uberta's castle, Miguel's conversation with Ray and Claude was interrupted when a guard burst through the door and collapsed on the ground. 

Miguel rushed over. "It's King Voltaire's captain."

The guard was injured and gasped for breath as he spoke. "We…we were… attacked…A Great Animal." he muttered.

Miguel's eyes widened. "Kai!" he ran out the door, ignoring his friends calling him back and got onto his horse and took off into the night.

He arrived at a horrifying scene. Wreckage and bodies of the guards were everywhere on the ground. "Kai! Kai?! Where are you?!" Something shiny caught his eyes. He bent down on the ground and found the golden heart locket he had given to Kai when he was still very little.

Miguel continued looking around until he spotted the barely breathing body of King Voltaire. "Oh King Voltaire." He bent over the man.

The man opened his eyes. "Miguel… I…" he gasped.

"Who did this?" asked Miguel.

"It came so fast…A Great… Animal."

"Where is Kai?" he asked.

Voltaire grabbed Miguel's arm. "Listen to me, Miguel. It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems." He whispered.

"What's not? Where is Kai?!" he asked again, more urgently. Beginning to fear the worst.

Tears leaked Voltaire's eyes (I know as if right? But that's how the story goes. So deal with it.) "Kai…Kai…is…gone." His eyes shut, for the last time. Rain began to fall.

Miguel looked around, not being able to believe it. But there was no sign of the crimson-eyed man. The rain begun to poor and Miguel fell to the ground, clutching the locket to his chest. "KAI!" his voice echoed into the night.

* * *

TOF: And that's the end of that chapter. 

Kai: What was with all the singing?

TOF: Oh don't worry. That won't happen all the time. It's just that that song is one of my favorites… so I put it in. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you review like I hope you do, I'll get the next chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Swan Prince**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

Based on the movie: **The Swan Princess**

The roles are as follows:

Odette: Kai (will be OOC)

Derek: Miguel

Rothbart (the bad guy): Boris

Jean-Bob: Tyson (in the story, he's actually a frog, but I'm going to make him a little dragon instead ok.)

Speed: Max (he'll remain a turtle)

Lieutenant Puffin: Bryan (He's going to be a falcon)

Queen Uberta (Derek's mom): Remain the same

King William (Odette's Dad): Voltaire (I know he's going to be a good guy, but he dies anyway so…)

Lord Rogers: Ray (but he won't be an old guy)

Bromley (Prince Derek's best friend): Claude (in the movie, Bromley is a coward but I can't see Claude being like that. So he won't be so cowardly)

Hag (Rothbart's sidekick): Remain the same

* * *

Kai: You still writing this crap?

TOF: (glares) Yes I am. And I'm not going to stop.

Kai: (rolls eyes) Great. Well?

TOF: … Well what?

Kai: You know what.

TOF: Fine. (sighs) I don't own the movie or Beyblade.

* * *

**Previous Chapter: **_"What's not? Where is Kai?!" he asked again, more urgently. Beginning to fear the worst._

_Tears leaked Voltaire's eyes (I know as if right? But that's how the story goes. So deal with it.) "Kai…Kai…is…gone." His eyes shut, for the last time. Rain began to fall._

_Miguel looked around, not being able to believe it. But there was no sign of the crimson-eyed man. The rain begun to poor and Miguel fell to the ground, clutching the locket to his chest. "KAI!" his voice echoed into the night._

**This Chapter:**

Ten miles away by an abandoned castle there was a lake. On this lake is a beautiful swan with crimson eyes and faint blue marks on its face. A single tear slipped out of its eyes, ran along the beak and dripped into the water. It stared sadly around until it heard footsteps and turned around in the water.

A man with purple hair stood at the shore. A short old woman stood beside him. He saw the sad crimson eyes of the swan. "Don't let my little spell upset you Kai." The man said. Kai didn't understand who this guy was and why he was here.

When they were attacked, Kai could only remember hearing people scream battle cries before he heard his father's scream. Kai had jumped out of the carriage and saw his father's body. He ran towards him, only to feel something hit his head and then there was darkness. He woke up as a swan, by this lake.

The man began speaking again. "It doesn't even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up…" he pointed to the sky.

Kai looked at the moon, and then back at the lake he floats on when he saw a golden glow around him. The water rose up, circling around him and he changed back into a human. He stood in the water for a second, looking at his hands, before heading towards land and stepping onto it.

"And that's how it works, every night." He turned back to the man again when he spoke. "You have to be on the lake, of course, and when the moonlight touches your wings…" he trailed off.

"Who are you?" asked Kai, glaring at him.

"I am Lord Boris. Now don't look at me like that Kai. What I really want is your father's kingdom."

"Then take it." Kai hissed. "You have enough power."

Boris shook his head. "Nah tried that already. And look where it got me. Banished. But, if I married the only heir to the kingdom…We'll rule your father's kingdom together, legally, King and Queen…"

"Never!" Kai said. He began to walk away, wanting to get out of here, but what Boris said next stopped him.

"Where are you going?" he chuckled. "As soon as moonlight leaves the lake you turn back into a swan. No matter where you are."

Kai's eyes widened and he began to shake. A sob escaped his throat as he fell to the ground on his knees. He was trapped. No matter where he went, he could not escape Boris.

Unknown to Kai though, two pairs of eyes watched the scene sadly.

* * *

**[3 months later – the grounds of Uberta's castle**

TWACK

The sound of arrows hitting wood echoed through the training grounds. Miguel stood, bow in hand and a quiver of arrows on his back. He was training. He had to.

Claude sighed. "Miguel…it's been three months. The search parties we've sent out have seen no sign of Kai. He's gone."

Miguel rolled his eyes. He's been hearing that a lot. "I know Claude. But he's not gone. I…just know he's not." He aimed and shot another arrow into the tree, hitting the bull's-eye once again. "I'm going to find Kai and this Great Animal."

"But Miguel, do you even know what the beast looks like?"

The prince shook his head. He doesn't but he's sure that once he sees it, he'll know.

Claude sighed again as Miguel continued training. Kai was the only thing his friend could think about. After messing up royally at the ball all those months back, he just can't forget the other prince. Miguel loves Kai, he just…wasn't sure how to put it and it came out wrong.

Miguel shot arrow after arrow, thinking. 'Don't loose hope Kai. Wherever you are…I'll find you.'

* * *

**[Swan Lake – night**

Kai sat upon a rock near the lake, looking out across it. Three months he's been trapped here. He was waiting for Miguel. He knew Miguel would come for him eventually. He still hadn't gotten used to this, but who would? It's not that he's lonely. No, he's met some friends, but he still feels the homesickness and he misses Miguel terribly.

He turned his head when he heard a familiar scream and went towards it. In a part of the forest, near the lake he found his friends, a turtle named Max and a small water dragon named Tyson.

Tyson seemed to be a little dazed at the moment. "Are you ok Tyson?" Kai asked.

Tyson stood up. "Yes yes, don't worry Kai. I'm fine." He assured the prince.

"What were you trying to do?"

"He thought that if he-" Max started but was cut off by Tyson.

"I wanted to get those flowers for you." He pointed across the lake where a bunch of purple flowers lay against a castle wall.

Kai shook his head. "You were being sneaky again Tyson." Oh yes, he knew about Tyson's…obsession. Tyson was obsessed with the idea that he is cursed. He thinks that he's really a handsome prince and that a kiss from Kai will break the spell. But Kai never actually kisses him. They're for Miguel. And both Tyson and Max know this.

"Sneaky? I just thought that you deserve the bouquet."

"And you deserve a kiss."

Tyson grinned. "Well alright."

"But you're not the one under a spell."

"But my kiss will break the spell." He protested.

"Give it up Tyson." Muttered Max.

"I can only kiss the man I love and then he-" Tyson cut Kai off.

"Must make a vow of everlasting love. I know I know."

"And prove it to the world."

Then they heard a sound. A whimper. The three went a bit deeper into the woods and found a falcon on the ground, an arrow piercing its wing. They approached it quietly.

"You think he's dead?" asked Max.

Kai knelt on his knees and looked the creature over. "No. It's just his wing by the looks of it."

"Strange looking bird." Muttered Tyson.

"He must be in pain." He turned to Max and Tyson. "You better hold him down."

Max and Tyson gently got on the falcon and held him. It whimpered again. "Ready." Said Max.

Kai gently picked up the wing with the arrow through it and snapped the arrow in half, then removed it. Kai quickly wrapped it up with some cloth he tore from his shirt. The falcon gasped and opened its eyes and saw Tyson.

He jumped up, knocking the turtle and dragon off him. "A-ha! It takes more than a pair of pond folks to keep Bryan down! Hi-yah!"

Kai put his hand in front of him. "Wait, I'm a friend."

"If you were my friend, how come you have an arrow in your hand, ah, a-hah? Yes! The exact kind of arrow I have in…" but he looked shocked at his bandaged wing. He couldn't find the arrow anywhere on him.

Kai laughed softly. "I took the arrow out of your wing when you were unconscious."

"You mean you had a chance to kkkt but instead you pfft?" Bryan made the motion of something slicing his neck with his wing.

"Yeah."

He bowed. "I apologize. My name is Bryan. Lieutenant Bryan."

"It's a pleasure, Lieutenant Bryan. I am Kai. Prince Kai. And these are my friends, Max the turtle and Tyson."

Tyson scoffed. "I have no friends. Only servants."

"He thinks he's a prince." Max whispered to Bryan.

Bryan looked at back at Kai. "I owe ya Prince. And I intend on stayin' until me debt is paid."

Kai sighed and looked sadly at Bryan. "I don't think there's much you could do. He has me under a spell."

"A spell, you mean like magic…?" suddenly the land lit up and became a beautiful garden. Max and Tyson right away pulled Bryan into a nearby bush to watch.

A night with golden armor appeared and walked over to Kai who stood up. The helmet was removed and there was Boris, staring at Kai. "You're knight in shinning armor has come to set you free." He got down on his knees.

Bryan started to get mad. "Lemme at 'im. Lemme at 'im." He muttered but Max and Tyson held him back.

"Chill." Said Max.

"All it takes is one little word. Will you marry me?"

Kai glared hard at him. "Every night you ask me the same thing."

"No, no!" Boris said.

"And every night I give you the same answer."

"Don't!" he shouted trying to keep his anger in check.

"I'll die first." Kai turned away from the evil man.

Boris stood up, the armor and garden disappeared. He grabbed Kai's shoulder and turned the prince to face him. "You're really starting to bug me." He growled.

"I should think you'd be used to it by now." Kai said pulling away from Boris.

"That's it! Just keep pushing it Kai. But one day, I'm going to boil over!" he shouted, his face going red with rage.

"Go ahead then, but I'll never ever give you my father's kingdom." The prince said defiantly. Boris raised his hand and Kai expected to be struck, but instead he pointed to the moon.

"I was hoping you'd say you'd be mine. But it looks as if you need another day to think about it." He laughed as Kai looked towards the sky.

"No." he muttered walking towards the lake. He stepped into the lake. The water rose around him and glowed gold. When the water fell back to the lake, a swan with crimson eyes and markings now floated on the water.

Boris laughed some more before walking away. Kai looked at him, and then slowly swam further to the other side of the lake, wanting to be alone for a bit.

Max, Tyson and Bryan came out from behind the bush. Bryan looked sadly at Kai. How could someone do this to a person? Especially someone like Kai. "Oh Kai." He muttered.

* * *

TOF: Finally done.

Kai: Why am I acting so weak?

TOF: Cause this is how the story works.

Ray: You know this story isn't so bad.

TOF: (hugs Ray) Yay! Someone likes it! So R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Swan Prince**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

Based on the movie: **The Swan Princess**

The roles are as follows:

Odette: Kai (will be OOC)

Derek: Miguel

Rothbart (the bad guy): Boris

Jean-Bob: Tyson (in the story, he's actually a frog, but I'm going to make him a little dragon instead ok.)

Speed: Max (he'll remain a turtle)

Lieutenant Puffin: Bryan (He's going to be a falcon)

Queen Uberta (Derek's mom): Remain the same

King William (Odette's Dad): Voltaire (I know he's going to be a good guy, but he dies anyway so…)

Lord Rogers: Ray (but he won't be an old guy)

Bromley (Prince Derek's best friend): Claude (in the movie, Bromley is a coward but I can't see Claude being like that. So he won't be so cowardly)

Hag (Rothbart's sidekick): Remain the same

* * *

Kai: Let's just get this over with.

TOF: Ok. I don't own the movie or Beyblade.

Kai: Do I have to do this?

TOF: For the millionth time, yes.

Kai: Hn…

TOF: So let's get started. Some yaoi in the chapter but it's light.

* * *

**[Inside Uberta's castle**

The queen and Ray were in the throne room talking about a ball coming up for Miguel. "Beautiful, simply beautiful. Soon Miguel will be married and the kingdom will have a king again."

"I doubt it. Miguel still refuses to be king until he finds Kai." Said Ray.

"Oh poppycock! That'll change at tomorrow nights ball."

"They're all coming!" a short servant burst into the room carry bags of envelopes. "Every princess and prince is coming."

Uberta squealed. "Oh, this is wonderful! You see, Ray. One of these is bound to change his mind." She said confidently.

"Oh absolutely…not." He whispered the last part. Miguel had never stopped thinking about Kai for a second. What made the queen think that the prince meeting someone else will change that?

"Where is Miguel? Oh never mind I know where he is, working on the mystery of the Fat Animal."

"The Great Animal. Your highness." Corrected Ray.

"Well, Big, Great. It's large and has fur."

**[In the Library**

Miguel had been in the library for the last few hours. Searching every book that would help him, but he has still sound nothing.

He still thinks about what King Voltaire had said. _"Listen to me, Miguel. It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems."_

"What did King Voltaire mean? It's not what it seems," he found another book and quickly flipped through it. He found many pictures of animals, birds…including swans. Something hit him. "Of course! It's not what it seems! Now I'll find you, Kai." He closed the book and walked out of the library.

He went past the thrown room, but then his mother saw him.

"They're coming Miguel!" but she saw her son heading away. "Oh! Miguel, where are you going?"

"To find the Great Animal." He answered.

"Well just make sure you're back by tomorrow night." She said.

Miguel looked at her shocked. "Tomorrow night?"

"Uh…the ball."

"Mother I…I can't…" Uberta started getting upset. "Oh mother don't do this…" he sighed. "If I leave tonight, maybe I can be back tomorrow in time."

His mother cheered happily. "Good. Thank you Miguel."

"No problem mother. Just please don't turn it into another of your beauty pageants." He said to her walking away.

"Oh, no no no no no. It's just a few friends…" then when Miguel was out of sight she added. "And their daughters and sons. I want this to be big. Every princess and prince must have his or her own introduction."

The servant from before seemed a bit confused but simply did as the queen asked.

* * *

**[Swan Lake – Afternoon**

Kai, as a swan, sat on a rock with Bryan, Max and Tyson, explaining the situation to his new friend.

"Let me get this straight. Every night when the moon leaves the lake you turn into a swan?"

"Yes. The following night, if I want to turn back into a human, I have to be on the lake."

"No fear. You fly to your prince, we bring him back to the lake. The moon comes up, you change into a prince and then you get your happily ever after." Bryan assured him, already coming up with a plan.

"We just need to find him."

Bryan looked at Kai, eyes wide. "Don't you know where he is?"

"I don't even know where _I_ am."

"I bet _he_ does." Said Max.

"What a great idea Maxie. Just say, 'Excuse me Boris but I'd like to go home and marry prince Miguel now, do you have a map or something?' Yeah. That'll go real well." Said Tyson sarcastically.

Kai gasped. "That's it." He looked at Bryan. "A map!" they both said.

The lake is by an abandoned castle, with a moat around it. There is most likely a map somewhere in it. With a plan in motion they headed for the castle.

Kai flew up to one of the many windows and saw a map hanging on a wall. Then he went back down to his friends. "It's hanging on a wall. In the upper chamber."

"Kai, keep a lookout while we get the map." He said. Kai nodded and took off into the sky.

The three went in through a small open window. They had to climb a bunch of stares but, they finally reached the room and there was the map on the wall. "Let's get this done." Said Bryan. He flew up to it and tugged at it till it fell. Tyson rolled it up and gave it to Bryan. They heard tapping and saw Kai at the window, hitting his beak against it, telling them to hurry up.

They nodded and went to the door but there stood Boris's sidekick, the old hag. Tyson managed to get past her but the other two weren't so lucky. The hag cackled and approached them. Bryan took the rolled up map and bent down.

"All right. Tyson goes deep, Max gets the hand-off. Ready?" he asked.

"Break!" the tree shouted.

"Huh?" the hag seemed confused.

"Set. Hut hut!" Bryan shouted. And passed the map to Max.

Tyson continued running, heading for the stares. "I'm open! I'm open!"

Max threw it to him. "Catch that map!"

Tyson caught it but started falling down the stares. Luckily Max grabbed him so they both went down the stares. Unhurt though. "Saved ya!"

They quickly escaped the castle and met Kai at the lake. They took a look at the map and saw where they were at, then saw Miguel's kingdom.

"When do we leave?" asked Kai.

(Sorry if that part seemed rushed, but I couldn't remember what happened during that part.)

* * *

**[Outside of Uberta's Kingdom – afternoon**

Miguel told Claude about what he found out, as they were getting ready to leave. "The Great Animal could be anything."

"Even a mouse?" asked Claude.

"Yes."

"A tad small isn't it?" Claude chuckled.

"Think so? Until it changes. An animal that can change its shape. A harmless creature approaches… Then, suddenly, it's too late."

"So it'll be anything?"

"Anything. We'll have to keep on the lookout."

* * *

**[Swan Lake – afternoon**

Kai sat with Tyson, as the dragon had wanted to talk with the prince.

"Kai, I want to apologize for the way I've been acting."

Kai smiled lightly. "It's alright Tyson."

"No, no. This Miguel guy is certainly important to you and I've been thinking of only my self."

"Everyone does that."

"Please Kai, don't make this any more difficult than it already is. Accept my apology, please."

"Very well. Apology accepted."

"Good. Now we can kiss and make-up." He started making kissing noises.

"Tyson!"

"What? What did I say?" he asked.

"Ten hut!" They turned and saw Bryan and Max behind them.

"It is zero hour, troops. Kai, prepare for take-off."

"Right." Kai nodded and backed up a bit so he could have a running start.

"The rest of you have your assignments. Is everyone ready?" he asked.

"Ready for action sir." Said Max saluting.

Bryan looked at Tyson. "What about you Tyson? Tyson?" he sighed and said with a roll of his eyes. "Your highness?"

"Yes. I am ready."

"Take-off!" Bryan shouted as he and Kai flew off into the sky heading for the forest.

"Have a nice flight!" Said Max.

"Remember! If anything happens to him, I'll have you whipped, flogged, put on the rack and then have your legs fried in butter!" threatened Tyson.

* * *

**[With Miguel and Claude – forest – day**

Miguel and his friend both with bows and arrows traveled through the forest, trying their best to be quiet. "The beast is here Claude. I can feel it." He whispered.

"How will you know the Great Animal when you see it?" asked Claude.

"I'll just…know. Better stay close." Miguel advised, stocking quietly into the woods.

"If you say so Miguel." But eventually, they got separated. Claude lost in the woods and Miguel was concentrating too much on his task to really notice. He figured, Claude was checking elsewhere.

Claude got a little nervous and knocked an arrow in his bow. Sounds came from all around him. One loud noise startled him. He shot the arrow into the sky and shouted, "Miguel!"

* * *

**[In the Sky**

Kai and Bryan flew through the air, looking for any signs of Miguel. A thought crossed Kai's mind. "We should keep a look out for hunters."

Bryan chuckled. "Oh don't worry Kai. I can smell humans a mile away." But then he shrieks as an arrow flew past him. Kai gasped. "Where did that come from?" questioned the falcon looking around the land.

"Miguel!" they heard some call.

Kai gasped again. "Miguel! He's here."

Bryan grabbed Kai's head as he flapped his wings to stay in the air. He wanted to go see Miguel. Now. "No. You will not lose control. You will follow the plan as outlined. Acknowledge. Acknowledge! Kai!" he shouted as Kai dove into the forest.

Kai flew through the trees, until he finally found the blond prince. "Miguel." He muttered, moving towards him.

Miguel stood behind a tree; he saw some light then a swan. "A swan? Yes. A swan. Of course, it's not what it seems." He knocked his arrow and prepared to fire. "Come on. Come on. Just a little closer."

Kai continued towards Miguel. "Miguel!"

But he was startled when the prince jumped out from the tree arrow ready to fire. "This one's for Kai!" he shot it.

Luckily Bryan flew into Kai pushing him out of the way as they made their way back into the sky.

Miguel saw them and followed, not willing to lose them.

Kai flew faster. While Bryan tried to slow him down. "He's to close."

"To close. He can hardly see us anymore let alone-" but another arrow flew by. "Aah! Speed it up. Oh! That boy of yours can certainly run."

"I told you. He's faster than you thought."

"Don't worry. When the archer has you in his sights, fly into the sun and use its light. Follow me! Aha! Ah…" he led them into the light of the sun. "Well, what did I tell you, Kai? Now all we have to do is stay in the sun." they relaxed a bit. But it was only for a short time.

Miguel followed them but when the two birds went into the sun, he had to shield his eyes. Now what? He couldn't get them now.

But then, shade came. He looked up; the sun had started to go down.

Kai and Bryan gasped and looked around. "Don't panic. Don't panic." Said the falcon, but then Kai couldn't see Miguel anymore.

"He's gone." They flew deep into the trees. "Now what? If we don't do something we're dead ducks."

An idea struck Bryan. "The old possum once said, when there's no escape, you have to play dead. Gives the right touch, yes?" so Kai hid among the trees, while Bryan landed roughly on the ground in front of Miguel, a red spot on his chest. He gasped for air, made some dramatic about-to-die sounds, and then suddenly collapsed.

Miguel cautiously approached the bird when it stood and bit him hard on the foot. He yelped with pain and held his foot, watching the falcon and swan fly off.

* * *

**[Swan Lake – evening**

Max and Tyson stood on a cliff waiting for their friends' arrival. "I don't see them yet." Said Max.

"I hope Bryan knows what he's doing." Tyson sighed.

But then Max said. "Incoming!" Coming towards them were Kai and Bryan and they landed safely on the rock cliff.

"It's almost time Kai. Look." Bryan pointed to the moon, it was beginning to rise.

"I don't think I can do this." Said Kai.

"You have to."

"But he'll kill me Bryan."

Bryan looked at the lake, then Kai. "If you don't do it now Kai then you've lost your chance for life."

Kai thought for a second before nodding, knowing the falcon was right. "Ok. I'll do it."

"Go." He whispered watching the moon and approaching clouds.

Kai glided down to the lake landing gently in the water.

Miguel had followed and saw the swan sitting in the water. "What?" he wondered. Did it not know he was there?

"Alright come on. Come on." Bryan said looking at the moon, which was being covered by the clouds. Kai gasped seeing the reflection disappear and looked fearfully at the moon then Miguel.

"Gotcha!" Miguel shouted getting ready to fire another arrow, but the falcon got in the way again and hit his face making him drop his bow and arrow.

The moon came into view again. Miguel saw the lake glow gold and stepped back incase something should happen. He saw the water rise and was ready for the creature. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw next. When the water went back to the lake, there stood Kai.

Kai smiled at Miguel. "Hello Miguel."

Miguel ran towards Kai and pulled him into his arms. "Kai!"

"Oh Miguel. I missed you." Said Kai. They walked back to land but remained in each other's arms.

"No one would believe me. But I knew you were alive." Miguel kissed Kai quickly before parting.

"You can't stay." Kai said suddenly.

Miguel looked surprised at Kai. "Can't stay? No, I'll never let you out of my sight again." He hugged Kai tighter to prove his point, running his fingers through the duel hair.

"Listen to me Miguel." Kai said urgently. But a voice cut him off.

"Kai!" It was Boris.

"Oh no."

"What's going on?" asked Miguel.

"It's him."

"Who?"

"The one who has me under the spell." Kai said pulling away from the blond.

"Kai!" came Boris's call again.

The blond prince glared in the direction of the voice. "Let him come. I'll-" Kai cut Miguel off.

"No! He has great power. You must go." He said pushing Miguel away from the area.

"Then you're coming with me."

"I can't." Kai said sadly. "When the moon sets I'll turn back into a swan. Please Miguel, you have to trust me. Go!"

"There must be some way to break the spell."

"There is. You must make a vow of everlasting love."

"Make it? It's all I've ever wanted."

"And then you must prove it to the world."

"How?"

"I don't know but please Miguel…" he hugged Miguel again. "I don't want you hurt."

"Kai!" this time Boris seemed irritated.

"Go." He whispered.

Miguel suddenly got an idea. He hugged Kai quickly before pulling away and giving Kai the locket he had given to him in the past. "The ball! Tomorrow night, come to the castle. Before the whole world I will make a vow of everlasting love." Kai smiled and took it.

"KAI!"

"I'm coming!" Kai pushed Miguel away into the forest. "Go!"

"Tomorrow night." Whispered Miguel, making a silent promise.

"Yes, tomorrow night." Kai whispered back. When Miguel left, Kai went to Boris before the man got any angrier.

"Kai didn't you hear me calling?"

"I…I…" he wasn't able to think of anything, but Boris seemed to drop the issue.

Boris began looking around. "I thought I heard voices."

"Voices?" asked Kai trying to sound innocent.

"Yes. Voices."

"Well I…I…" he looked down, unable to believe he was going to do this.

"You what?"

"I've…decided to be your…queen." He bowed.

The three friends watching gasped. And Tyson almost fainted.

Boris smiled. "No! You mean… Hu-huh! Kai, Kai, you've made me so happy. I'll be a good king, you'll see. Oh, oh, you've made me so happy, Kai, oh… By the way, you wouldn't happen to know who this belongs to, would you?" he smirked suddenly and pulled out a bow.

Kai gasped and backed away.

Boris stood in front of him. ""Come to the ball?" "I will make a vow of everlasting love…"" he laughed cruelly. "Thought you could fool Boris did you?" and he threw the bow into the lake.

Kai glared coldly at the wizard. "I will never be yours. I hate you! I will marry Prince Miguel and you cannot stop me!" he tried to back away but Boris just kept walking in front of him.

"Oh, I hate to tell you this, Kai, but you won't be able to attend the big ball tomorrow night."

"If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me." He hissed, clutching the locket closer to his heart.

"No! I don't think so. You see, you've forgotten one very important thing…" he grabbed Kai's wrist who struggled to get out of the tight grip. But Boris managed to get the gold necklace away from Kai. "Tomorrow night there is no moon." He laughed evilly and walked off, leaving Kai alone.

'No moon? No!' Now what? He was trapped again. Kai couldn't stop them. Tears ran down his face, as he fell to the ground, sadness taking over his heart.

* * *

Kai: …

TOF: What?

Kai: …You made me cry. I think my image is ruined…

TOF: Come on. I would be crying to.

Kai: Of course you would. You're a girl.

TOF: Whatever. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**The Swan Prince**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

Based on the movie: **The Swan Princess**

The roles are as follows:

Odette: Kai (will be OOC)

Derek: Miguel

Rothbart (the bad guy): Boris

Jean-Bob: Tyson (in the story, he's actually a frog, but I'm going to make him a little dragon instead ok.)

Speed: Max (he'll remain a turtle)

Lieutenant Puffin: Bryan (He's going to be a falcon)

Queen Uberta (Derek's mom): Remain the same

King William (Odette's Dad): Voltaire (I know he's going to be a good guy, but he dies anyway so…)

Lord Rogers: Ray (but he won't be an old guy)

Bromley (Prince Derek's best friend): Claude (in the movie, Bromley is a coward but I can't see Claude being like that. So he won't be so cowardly)

Hag (Rothbart's sidekick): Remain the same

* * *

TOF: Ok, this is the second last chapter. I'm so excited.

Kai: We know, you've been going on and on about it.

TOF: Well sorry. But I'm really happy.

Kai: Let's just get this going.

TOF: Ok, I don't own the movie or Beyblade. Also there is some yaoi once again.

* * *

**[Swan Lake Castle**

In the tower of the castle, Boris paced around, his little sidekick sitting in a chair watching. "No matter what they do, I'll always be one step ahead of them. Although Prince Miguel's vow could ruin everything." He muttered. "I'm going to have to deal with him, but how?" he thought for a second before an idea hit him. "The vow! Of course. I'll get Miguel to make the vow to the wrong person."

"Huh?" his sidekick, an old hag asked.

"Heh," he tuned to the old hag. "I'll make you look like Kai. It'll take some work but it'll be worth it. When Miguel makes the vow to the wrong person, Kai will die and I'll finish Miguel off myself."

Now that he had his plan came the hard part. With a bit of magic…ok so a whole lot of magic, Boris began casting one spell after the other, changing his sidekick until she looked just like Kai. The same crimson eyes. The same blue markings and hair. Wearing black and crimson robes, there was just one thing missing.

"Just one more thing." He murmured taking Kai's locket and putting it around the fake's throat. "There. Now, we really should be getting ready to go." They laughed as they started putting the plan into action.

* * *

**[Uberta's Castle – Ballroom**

Everyone was scrambling around to get everything completed for the ball. Miguel walked in and went to his mother who was talking to some servants with roses.

"Mother, have you s-" but she interrupted him.

"Oh Miguel, there you are."

Miguel looked at the flowers. "What are these?"

"Roses dear."

"They're red."

"Of course they are."

"But mom, I don't want red roses. I want white. Like a swan. Have you seen Claude?" he asked. But his mother shook her head. Miguel spotted a servant walking with a food tray. He went over and inspected the food. "Would you feed a swan this?"

The servant became confused and was unable to answer properly. "I…"

"Take it back. Get something light, something fresh." Then he saw Ray and the orchestra practicing. "No, no, no. Not like that Ray."

"What is it?" the black haired man asked.

"Tonight the music must be played rubato, soft and graceful, like a swan."

"A swan?" Ray was confused now.

"Yes, soft and graceful. Has anyone seen Claude?" he asked again.

"No one has seen him Miguel." Said his mother.

"You're kidding! Who's gonna be my best man?" Miguel smiled and saw his mother do the same.

"Best…? You mean? You – oh – Miguel." Then Ray got the music started again, soft and flowing just like Miguel had said.

"That's it Ray." Miguel swayed along with it. "You got it. Come on mother." He began dancing lightly with his mom.

Uberta giggled and looked at her son expectantly. "Come now Miguel…Who is it?"

Miguel laughed. "You'll see."

* * *

**[Watery dungeon, Swan Lake castle - evening**

Boris stood in a small door looking down at Kai who floated in the water at the bottom of the dank dungeon. "It hurts me to keep you locked up Kai. Hurts me deep. But then, a king's day is full of tough decisions. You understand." Kai's eyes narrowed and he snorted at him…well as best as a swan could snort anyhow.

"Oh now you're mad at me once again. Doggone it, I can't do nothing right! Head full of pudding (I love that sentence, I had to put it in). That's me. Well, I can't leave you like this. If you're not happy, I'm not happy. Hmm… I know! If you can't attend the ball, then I'll bring the ball to you! Let's see… the first thing you need is a young man. The prince is busy, of course, but I think I can arrange a substitute." He smirked and opened the door wider revealing Claude who grabbed on to Boris, not wanting to get pushed into the water.

"No please don't." Claude whimpered slightly.

Boris chuckled. "Poor fellow. He got lost in the woods." Then he pushed the other man in and he splashed into the water below. He surfaced and Kai grabbed the back of his shirt in his beak and carried the man over to a chain hanging off one the walls to hold on to.

"I'd love to stay but if I don't leave now I'll be late." The swan glared coldly at him. "Don't look at me like that boy. You just had to be sneaky didn't you? You just had to drag your weakling of a prince into this didn't you? Well that's fine with me. Fine with me!" then the door shut and locked tight. Leaving Kai and Claude alone.

* * *

**[Uberta's castle – ballroom**

It had begun. Princes and princesses from all over the place had arrived and the ball was in full swing.

Miguel was still looking around for his love but had yet to see him. He could tell that his mother was getting impatient and wanted to know whom it was.

"Promise me Miguel, as soon as they appear you'll tell me."

Miguel chuckled. "Don't worry mother. You'll know, believe me, you'll know." His mother seemed to except this.

* * *

**[Swan Lake – night**

Bryan, Max and Tyson had been nearby the moat that goes around the castle trying to come up with a plan to help Kai when Bryan suddenly gasped.

"What?" asked Tyson.

"It's coming." The falcon muttered.

"What is?"

"An idea! A substantial idea! A large, colossal idea!"

"Sounds big." Said Max.

"I got it! Water leaks into the dungeon, right? Well, if there's a leak, there must be a hole. We'll find the hole, make it bigger and," he made explosion sounds. "he's free."

It was a good idea they agreed, but with one problem that Tyson mentioned. "Good idea but one problem." He pointed to the moat where two alligators lived. "Chomp. Chomp."

Max nodded. "His Majesty's got a point."

Bryan merely shook his head. "Don't worry. All we need is a scout."

"Are you crazy? Who's going to jump into this moat?" asked Tyson.

"Well, he's got to be a good swimmer." Said Bryan.

Tyson nodded. "And small to." Added Max.

Tyson nodded again. "Teeny weeny. Not to be seen."

Bryan's eyes got a wicked glint in them. "And it would help if he was green and blue for camouflage purposes."

"Precisely. Small, good swimmer, green and blue. Good grief, you're talking about me?!" Tyson realized with horror.

Tyson made a protest but was quickly shut down and forced into doing it anyway.

* * *

**[Uberta's castle – ballroom**

Miguel still hadn't seen any sign of his love. Had something happened to him? All night his mother had been pulling him around to meet the different sons and daughters of her friends. But all the prince really wanted to do right now was find out where Kai was.

But a knock on the large castle doors stopped any more thoughts. Uberta seemed surprised. She thought that every one was here already. She ordered the servant at the door to open it.

He muttered, thinking it was the milkman, but got quite the surprise when someone else, a prince walked in. A hush went over the crowd.

Uberta was surprised and could hardly believe her eyes. "No. It can't be…" she muttered making her way to the front of the crowd. She got to Ray and demanded to know who the prince was and why he looked so much like... "Ray, who is that?"

Ray seemed just as baffled. "I…don't know. But…he looks so much like…"

"It couldn't be…could it?"

Miguel approached Kai (fake one) and smiled. "I…I thought something had happened." He admitted.

The fake Kai shook his head and took Miguel's hands in his. "Nothing could keep me away." And they had begun to dance.

* * *

**[Swan Lake – night**

The plan went into action without to much trouble. Max's job was to keep the two alligators away while Tyson swam quickly to the bottom of the castle where they was already a small hole and began digging as fast as he could, wasting no time, as time was everything right now.

Max seemed to be having fun teasing the two creatures chasing him. He could easily out run…err…swim them so he had no real fear. Tyson grunted as he dug, kicking up sand, when he finally got through the wall, making the hole bigger and appeared at the surface, surprising Kai.

"Tyson!" the prince shouted.

"Tyson to the rescue." The dragon said.

Max had seen Tyson get through, and immediately jumped out of the water and did a back flip before landing back in.

Bryan saw it. The signal. He dived into the moat, taking over the distracting, teasing the animals like Max had done. The turtle, seeing this went over to the whole and appeared on the other side with Kai and Tyson.

"We need to go." Max said urgently.

But Kai wanted to say something first. "Thank you Tyson. And when this is over remind me to give you a kiss." (Kai: Do I have to? Me: Yes.)

Tyson blushes and cheered.

Kai went to help Claude but the man kept shooing him away and batting his hand at him. Kai had to leave him. He had to leave now.

"Wait till I tell you to go." Said Max going back into the hole and looking out to see of the alligators were there. He saw Bryan swim past with the two animals behind him and signaled to Kai and Tyson to move it. "Let's go."

The three burst out of the hole and swam as fast as they could. Kai started going to the surface when an alligator chased after him. Max saw this and bit its tail hard, effectively stopping the creature.

Then Kai burst out of the water and started flying swiftly to the castle. Max, Tyson and Bryan made it to the land and watched as Kai flew off into the night. "Go Kai!" they shouted.

* * *

**[Uberta's castle – ballroom**

Miguel looked the prince before him over. "Something about you tonight seems…different."

But the fake prince merely smiled. "Don't worry. After tonight, everything will be perfect."

Miguel smiled. "Of course. Ray, stop the music, I have an announcement to make." He commanded as the music, dancing and talk came to a halt.

Outside the castle, Kai flew to one of the big windows and saw the ball. In the center of everyone was Miguel and…himself? Kai gasped.

"Kings and queens… Ladies and gentlemen… Mother. I have an announcement to make. Today I have found my bride." He said loudly for everyone to hear.

Outside Kai began tapping on the window, trying to get everyone's attention, but nothing worked. And the fake prince, having noticed him, kept turning Miguel's attention away from the windows. "No Miguel." He muttered. "Stop! It's a trick!" he yelled but still nothing worked.

Miguel continued, holding the fake Kai's hand tight. "I present him to you as the future queen of our fair kingdom. And as proof of my love for him, I make a vow to break all vows, a vow stronger than all the powers of the earth, before you and before the whole world, I make a vow of everlasting love—"

Kai panicked. "Miguel!"

"To Kai." And he looked at the fake with a face of only love.

Kai felt himself fall. He was to late. "No!"

The crowd began cheering but then a shadow came over them. The candles went out and the windows and door burst open. Boris walked in smirking. "Hello, little prince."

Miguel walked up to him. "Who are you?"

"Went and pledged your love to another, eh?" The evil man chuckled.

Miguel glared. "What are you talking about? This is Kai!" he shouted pointing to the one behind him.

Boris laughed. "No. Kai is mine."

Miguel understood now. This was the guy who took Kai away from him. The one that had _his_ crimson-eyed prince under the spell. "It's you! You have no power here. I made a vow… A vow of everlasting love." He said confidently.

"Heh, you made a vow alright. A vow of everlasting…death." And he shot a spell at the fake Kai, hitting him and making him fall.

"Kai! No." he ran over and turned him around only to see the ugly face of a hag. The hag laughed as Miguel pushed her away.

"Where is Kai? What have you done with him?" he demanded the evil man.

Boris laughed. "You should have left Kai to me. Now, he'll die!" then he disappeared in a bright light.

Miguel looked out one of the windows and saw the swan that was his love under a spell flying away. "Kai!" he ran out, getting to his horse and ridding into the forest.

Ahead of him, in the sky, Kai flew awkwardly and was off balance. He gasped for breath. He could feel himself get weaker.

"Kai!" Miguel continued calling. He heard Boris's laughter through out the forest.

"He's fading fast little prince." He heard the monster say.

"No!"

Kai gasped again, finding that it was getting harder for him to move, let alone fly. But he needed to get to the lake. So he pressed on.

Miguel heard Boris again. "If you hurry young Miguel, I may let you see Kai…one last time." Hearing this the blond prince made his horse go faster.

* * *

**[Swan Lake**

Tyson right away spotted Kai. "He's coming." But then they noticed how off balanced and tired he seemed.

Max shook his head. "I don't think he's going to make it."

"This way Kai!" the prince glided towards them, not really paying attention anymore.

"Come on Kai. You can do it." Muttered Bryan watching Kai tip his wings into the water but he was unable to land properly.

Kai landed on the ground away from the lake against a tree. His form changed back into his human one but he didn't move.

"Kai!" Miguel had gotten to the lake and jumped off his horse. He ran right to Kai's side and gently picked his upper body up and held it. "Oh Kai…" he whispered. "What have I done to you? Forgive me Kai. Please forgive me." He whispered again.

"Miguel?" Miguel looked at Kai and saw his beautiful eyes slightly open but a bit glazed.

"I'm here Kai. I'm here." He comforted, hugging the weak prince.

"Miguel…I feel so weak." Kai muttered. "I think I…"

Miguel interrupted him. "No Kai. You'll get better. The vow I made was for you."

"I know Miguel. I…I love you." He whispered weakly and then, that was it. Kai's eyes had slid shut and his body went limp. Miguel shook him lightly but he wouldn't wake.

"Kai…" a sob escaped him. "Please Kai, don't do this…" he muttered. "I made the vow for him. Do you hear? The vow I made was for him!" Miguel shouted into the night.

"There's no need to shout." Miguel gently put Kai down and turned to find Boris standing there, casually leaning against a tree.

"Don't you let him die!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Don't let him die or else!"

"Hm, I suppose it is a threat."

"You're the only one with the power. Now do it." Miguel powerful voice echoed in the night. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Boris smirked and glowed red and yellow. "Only if you defeat…me!" and he changed into a dark creature. A black phoenix. It screeched and took flight.

Miguel's eyes were wide. "The Great Animal." He muttered. The dark bird swooped down on him. Miguel swung his sword back and forth, trying to defend himself. He managed to cut the beast on the wing but that only made it angry.

It dove again. Miguel had his sword ready, and started swinging it again; hoping to cut deeper but the monster grabbed on the sword and used its powerful jaws to snap it in half. Miguel backed away. Now what?

Tyson stared at the two fought. "I'm betting on the beast." He muttered.

"Shut up. You're not helping." Said Bryan.

The creature dove down again and picked Miguel up this time. High into the air where it threw the prince like a toy at a tree. The blond landed roughly on a tree branch. He tore one off from above him and tried to use it as a weapon. That didn't work. The phoenix started attacking him with it's clawscausing Miguel to fall hard onto the ground. Where he stayed.

Bryan looked around, then into the lake, remembering when Boris had found Miguel's bow and had thrown it into the lake. "Miguel's bow." He grabbed Tyson. "Swim to the bottom of the lake and get the bow!" then he threw the dragon into the water.

Tyson looked around until he finally found the bow, one end buried deep in the sand. He started tugging but it would not come lose.

"What's taking so long?" asked Bryan hurriedly.

"I'll go check!" Max went into the water and saw Tyson struggling with the bow. Moving fast he grabbed it and pulling it out with a good hard tug, taking Tyson with it. When he got to the surface, he twisted his neck and threw it to Miguel.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Tyson started hitting Miguel's face to bring him to.

Miguel slowly woke up and saw the bow in front of him. He immediately picked it up and reached behind him to grab an arrow but there was nothing.

Another screech filled the air. The black phoenix was heading right for him to finish him off this time.

"Oh please…"

Miguel's eyes widened. "Claude?"

Standing near the castle is Claude, bow in hand with an arrow knocked, ready to fire. He had seen the turtle, dragon and swan escape and found the hole. He held his breath and managed to squeeze through. "Oh please oh please oh please…" he repeated. The two had practiced this before. The catch and fire technique.

"Come on Claude." Miguel stood with his back to his friend.

"Now!" Claude let the arrow fly towards the prince, who turned in time to catch it. He quickly knocked it then fired at the creature, hitting it square in the chest.

It shrieked in pain, and started to fall, landing in the lake where there was a big explosion of light, smoke and magic.

The three animal friends cheered for the victory but quieted down when they saw Miguel drop the bow and approach the still form of Kai.

"Oh Kai. Forgive me Kai." He dropped down beside the prince. "I only wanted to make a vow of love. I only wanted to break the spell and prove how much you mean to me. I love you for your courage and stubbornness, I always have." Miguel told the still prince. He kissed him briefly on his lips and was about to move away when he felt arms wrap around him. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Blue met crimson.

"Miguel?"

"Kai."

"Oh Miguel." Kai hugged the blond tighter. "I love you. I love you." He repeated.

"Kai. Oh my god…Kai." Their lips met again in another kiss. "My Kai."

It was over. They were together now. Finally together.

* * *

Kai: That ending was crap.

TOF: I know (sighs) but it was the best I could do.

Kai: So is this the last chapter?

TOF: Nope. There's one more. The wedding.

Kai: Which reminds me…do I have to kiss Tyson.

TOF: Yes.

Kai: Great. (rolls eyes)

TOF: So, R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Swan Prince**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

Based on the movie: **The Swan Princess**

The roles are as follows:

Odette: Kai (will be OOC)

Derek: Miguel

Rothbart (the bad guy): Boris

Jean-Bob: Tyson (in the story, he's actually a frog, but I'm going to make him a little dragon instead ok.)

Speed: Max (he'll remain a turtle)

Lieutenant Puffin: Bryan (He's going to be a falcon)

Queen Uberta (Derek's mom): Remain the same

King William (Odette's Dad): Voltaire (I know he's going to be a good guy, but he dies anyway so…)

Lord Rogers: Ray (but he won't be an old guy)

Bromley (Prince Derek's best friend): Claude (in the movie, Bromley is a coward but I can't see Claude being like that. So he won't be so cowardly)

Hag (Rothbart's sidekick): Remain the same

* * *

TOF: Yes! The last chapter!

Kai: Oh joy.

TOF: Jeeze… show a little enthusiasm Kai.

Kai: What if I don't want to?

TOF: Whatever. Enjoy the last chapter. Yaoi, but it's mostly fluff.

_I would also like to take the time to say thanks to Rapunzelle, Elemental Gypsy, pheonix80 and Miguel/Kai! for sending me reviews and giving me all the support to keep this story going!_

* * *

**Miguel's Kingdom – Day**

The wedding was a hit. The crowd cheered. The church bells were ringing, and the wooden doors opened to reveal Kai dressed in an all white sleek flowing dress and Miguel, dressed in white robes but with a gold cape, holding hands. As they stepped out together, crowns were placed on their heads and they were lead to the carriage that will take them to the castle.

Miguel and Kai smiled at each other and leaned in for one kiss after another as the carriage began its journey to the castle.

Up in the sky, flew Bryan. After fulfilling his debt, he took on another mission.

He flew with a bunch of swans behind him. "I don't care if everyone else does have the day off. The prince wants a fighting air force and it's my job to get you birds in shape. You're in Bryan's army now. General Bryan." The swans looked at each other, a bit unsure of what the falcon had in mind.

* * *

**Swan Lake castle – night**

The outside was quiet as Kai, Max and Tyson sat out in the garden on a bench. Tyson had reminded Kai about the kiss the prince owed him.

The small dragon is dressed in a red cape and small gold crown. "I'm ready for my kiss."

Kai picked him up in his hands. "Don't be to disappointed if nothing happens Tyson." Kai warmed him.

Tyson didn't seem to be listening. "I shall finally return to my throne."

Max laughed. "Don't forget to write."

Tyson huffed. "You still don't believe me do you?"

Max laughed again. "The only think you're going to turn is red."

"I'll show you." Kai placed a light kiss on Tyson's cheek before putting him back on the ground.

Tyson felt a little odd. He felt his face heat up, and his body went all shaky and bouncy. After a few minutes of that, it all came to an end. Tyson stood proudly. "What do you have to say now Max?"

Max could only stare. "...Uh…"

"That's what I thought. And now if you don't mind, I've got some schmoozing to do." He pulled his cape tighter and wandered into the ballroom, not bothering to notice the extreme height difference between him and the ladies.

"Hello Miss." Tyson waved to a random girl beside him. The girl looked down and shrieked when she saw the small dragon. Then she fainted. Tyson chuckled. "I guess the ladies still fall for me."

* * *

**Swan Lake – night**

The full moon was beautiful in the dark sky of night. Miguel laughed as he pulled his lover Kai along with him, to the place where they reunited after three months of separation.

Kai chuckled and allowed himself to get pulled with Miguel. Picking up his white dress so he didn't trip.

They now stood together, in each other's arms on a bridge, looking over the lake. They looked at each other and smiled, meeting in a kiss. Miguel's arms tightened around Kai's middle, Kai doing the same with his arms around Miguel's neck.

They parted. Kai looked into a Miguel's eyes and whispered. "Will you always love me Miguel? Even till the day I die?"

Miguel shook his head and whispered back. "No Kai. I will love you much longer than that. So much longer." Miguel pushed his lips against Kai's again, in a deep passionate kiss.

They parted, but only for a minute, before kissing deeply again. This was their love.

Their happiness.

This was their everything.

The End

* * *

TOF: (stares) My first completed story. Omg. I did it!

Kai: What was that?

TOF: What?

Kai: Why was I showing so many emotions?

TOF: Because in my story you didn't have a bad past, therefore you weren't a cold private person.

Kai: …

TOF: Oh and I decided to put Kai in a dress after all. Some people asked for it so I was like "Why not?"

Kai: Never do it again. (scowls)

TOF: But you looked so pretty. And Miguel loved it.

Kai: …

Miguel: Come on Kai.

TOF: Where'd you come from?

Miguel: I'm just here to get Kai.

TOF: Why?

Miguel: We're going away for a bit of fun. (smirks)

Kai: (Blushes)

TOF: Oh. Have fun then. But make sure to bring him back soon. I need him for my other stories.

Miguel: Don't worry, I'll bring him back... After all our fun. (grabs Kai and leaves)

TOF: So what did you think? Was it good? Any tips?

**See, I want to write more Beyblade Yaoi stories, but they'll most likely be based on fairytale movies like Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, etc. And yes, Kai will be playing in the female roles. Most people put him in as the main male, so I'm changing that. If you have one with ?/Kai as the main pairing let me know. This will most likely be called the Fairytale Series.**

**I've already decided on three of them:**

**Beauty and the Beast: Tala/Kai**

**Little Mermaid: Miguel/Kai (working on) But it will actually be called 'Love Beyond the Ocean'.**

**Ever After (a movie similar to Cinderella): Ray/Kai**

**Tell me what you think ok?**


End file.
